


A New Beginning

by SaintJudith



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, The Thunderquack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintJudith/pseuds/SaintJudith
Summary: Drake and Launchpad talk in Drake’s trailer after they leave the set and Launchpad makes Drake an offer he cannot believe.





	A New Beginning

“I could help you, ya’know.”

Drake looked up at Launchpad, who was currently manipulating a Splatter Phoenix action figure only available in the limited run 3-pack with Camille Chameleon and Ample Grime. They had gone back to Drake’s trailer once it had become clear that there was nothing more they could do on the set. The idea had been to clean up the trailer before Scrooge had the trailer repurposed for another production, but after Launchpad saw Drake’s box of action figures it was quickly forgotten. The two men returned to acting out some far fetched Darkwing adventures they hadn’t been able to indulge in as children. It just isn’t as fun by yourself.

“What do you mean?” Drake asked, setting aside the Battle Hat Darkwing figure. 

“Since I was a kid I always dreamed of working with Darkwing Duck, of getting dangerous and of us saving the day.” Launchpad paused and looked at the Thunderquack toy that was sitting on the table next to the couch. “Did you ever hear that rumor that the Thunderquack was based on a drawing from a fan?”

“Yeah! Didn’t that get proved true a couple months ago? A former member of the art department posted it online or something.” Drake was quickly scrolling through his photo album until he found the picture in question. He turned his watch to Launchpad. “Here it is!”

Launchpad leaned in close getting a good look at it. A smile spread across his face. “Look at the signature.”

Drake zoomed in on it on the tiny screen. He could almost make out what the childish handwriting said. All he could tell for sure was there was an airplane blade drawn below it. Suddenly Launchpad’s driver’s license was next to the screen. Drake looked it over, his heart fluttering a little bit when he saw that of course Launchpad had managed to get an amazing photo for the license. Then he saw it, Launchpad’s signature. He compared it to the one on the screen.

“No way,” Drake said quietly. 

The newer one was much neater but the shapes lined up and they both had the tell tale propeller. Launchpad had been the one who drew the picture. Launchpad had designed the Thunderquack. Drake looked into Launchpad’s face with awe. 

“I could build you a Thunderquack too,” Launchpad said, a shy and honest smile across his face. 

Drake stared open mouthed as he comprehended Launchpad’s generous offer. “But I don’t know how to fly a plane,” Drake managed to croak out.

Launchpad put a hand on Drake’s shoulder and gave him a huge grin. “I’m a pilot.”

Drake could’ve melted right there. Here he was sitting on the floor, an arms length away from a kind, handsome, muscular duck with at least a foot and fifty pounds on him. And this duck was offering to build him a plane and fly it for him so that he, Drake Mallard, could be a hero that helped and inspired people. And to top it off Launchpad loved Darkwing Duck just as much as he did.

“I’d love that.” Drake’s voice was rich with sincerity. “But what about your job?”

Launchpad brought his hand back to his own lap and began to fiddle with his thumbs. “Working for Mr. McDee is cool and he is a living legend and all, but I don’t think he needs me around as much anymore.” There was a touch of sadness in Launchpad’s voice. “I’m his driver, and I didn’t even know he was here today. And his old pilot is back after a really long time, so she’s been flying him around lately. So I’ve got the free time.” Launchpad looked into Drake’s eyes again. “If you’ll have me.”

Drake reached a hand across the space between them and held one of Launchpad’s. “Of course I will... partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> I drew [a pic](https://launchpadmcfuck.tumblr.com/post/185010462554/everyone-who-said-launchpad-saying-im-a-pilot) for this fic. Everyone who said Launchpad putting his hand on Drake’s shoulder reminded them of the Miles Morales “Hey.” was absolutely right.


End file.
